Draggin' Behind
by 42971
Summary: Scully's hatred for Diana Fowley finally comes out--kinda.


**Title**: Draggin' Behind

**By**: Katie Lundon (LJ: thataslove)

**Date**: October 2, 2008

**Rating**: PG (V)

**Characters**: Mulder, Scully, Fowley(EW!)

**Description**: Scully's hatred for Diana Fowley finally comes out--kinda.

**Disclaimer**: CC is God. FS is God's Assistant.

* * *

Scully stood there looking off into space. Next to her was Diana Fowley. Scully hated her with a deep hatred. She never believed she would be able to hate anyone. Obviously, she was wrong.

Mulder was in deep conversation with Diana Fowley. Scully knew they were talking about the case, but she didn't care. She wanted the conversation to end so she could go home and make faces and mock her.

"Scully?" Mulder was standing in front of her. Apparently, he had called her name a few times.

"Huh?" Scully replied. It was obvious to everyone that she hadn't been listening.

"You alright?" Mulder's hand was on her shoulder and he was looking into her eyes, which hadn't yet come fully back into reality.

"Yeah. Mulder, I'm fine." She snapped out of it and glanced at Diana. She was looking at her with that look. The evil look.

Scully then looked back into Mulder's eyes before he took his hand away from her shoulder. She wished he'd kept it there.

"Take Agent Fowley with you to the office." Mulder told her.

Scully shot him a look. She wasn't happy at all. Being alone in the car with this evil woman was trouble. Scully had a few choices. Make a scene in front of Diana or just go along with it and think of something else later.

Scully held out her hand, implying that she wanted the keys to the sedan. He reached in his pocket and handed her the keys. She knew he could see how upset she was.

She began to walk out of the room in a very pissed off manner. Diana was following her, but not too close.

"Scully."

She turned around and looked at Mulder.

"I'll call you."

Scully was no even more pissed off. She knew that he meant that as a 'be nice'.

It had only been about 10 minutes since they started driving and Diana was just beginning to drill her on her relationship with Mulder. Scully was just trying as hard as she could to not to crash the car and kill her.

She hated how she called Mulder Fox. It made her just think about how they used to be together and would do things that she wish she could do with Mulder.

"You like Fox, don't you Agent Scully?" Diana said it very as a matter of factly.

Scully had had enough. She steered the car over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Diana said with a scared voice.

Scully have her an annoyed and angry look. "I have had enough of you, your questions and your bullshit! Get out of the car!!"

As Scully got out of the car and walked over to the other said Diana just sat in her seat pushing herself back in fright.

Scully pulled open the door quickly and with force. "I said get out of the damn car!"

Diana slowly unbuckled her seatbelt. "I don't understand. Dana, you need to calm down."

Scully got out her gun. "Shut up! Get out of the car!"

When she was out of the car Scully pushed her against the car causing her to hit her face—hard.

Grabbing Diana's gun, Scully threw it to the ground and moved to the trunk after handcuffing her. She pushed her to the dirt where Diana sat. Scully then found a rope in the trunk.

Walking over to Diana she had a crazy look in her eyes.

"I will never have to deal with your shit again, bitch." Scully yelled at Diana before tying her up with the rope to the back of the car.

Calmly Scully sat in the drivers seat. She then looked in the mirror to check on Diana before fixing her hair. All Scully could hear now was Diana's screaming. When she turned on the car, the sound of her pitiful screaming seemed to fade away.

After getting into gear—Scully took off at full speed with Diana dragging behind the car by a rope.

Scully had a grin on her face as she pulled into her parking spot at the bureau. That would have been the most excellent thing she could do to Diana Fowley. She would be out of the picture forever.

Scully turned off the car and headed to the basement office. Taking out her phone, she called Mulder.

"Mulder. We're here." Scully told him looking at Diana.

Right then he walked in the door.

"How was your drive?" Mulder asked.

"Fine." Scully answered with a small grin on her face.


End file.
